Love through it all
by Gruvia rocks
Summary: Being on the TV and stage you act out many tragic, sad, happy, funny, romantic and scary scenes. But what happens when disaster strikes in real life and you can't remember the one you love? Or they can't remember you? Find out with Jellal and Erza. AU - Major JeRza and minor NaLu, GruVia and GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there fellow Fairy Tail Fan fictionists. I'm Gruvia rocks (my otp) but you can call me Groove when PM-ing me and I am a 16 year old girl. This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction ever and surprisingly it is Jerza and an AU. I would like to thank you for all support in this story if you will support it. This will also have Gruvia, Nalu, Gale and any other couples I will think of (might have Lories as well). Oh and thank for reading this story. My love to all of you readers and please review. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and all rights go to Hiro Mashima – sensei.**

**Chapter 1**

The lights were shining brightly on the stage as the actors were dressed in outrageous getups to perform the play they had been preparing for, for a long time. They knew their lines by heart and were prepared for any mishaps that may occur, no matter how big or minor it may be.

The director was scanning through the script and his brown bangs were covering his eyes as he checked every single line for any issues. His lips pulled into a smile once he had completed the task. He knew it would be perfect and that his actors would bring him an on core. Nobody could ruin his play as it was perfect, it was the one moment he needed to become one of the bigger names in the business. Yet he couldn't help the nervousness washing over him as he started panicking if he did not do as well as he thought.

"Something wrong?" a male voice asked making the director snap his head to the side where he saw one of his closest friends looking at him with dark eyes filled with worry. The man's blue hair was covering some of his eyes and the red tattoo over his right eye **(A/N: or was it the left, the author is not certain) **was standing out over his face.

"No, why are you asking Jellal?" the director smiled walking up to his blue haired friend.

"You just look nervous Simon, that's all." Jellal said shaking his head and walking with the director to the stage.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Simon laughed nervously. "This is my first big production in front of a large audience filled with some of the biggest names in the production agency and I should feel as confident as a kid running into his mother's arms with no nervousness at all? Not in this lifetime Jellal, not in this lifetime."

"Should I be nervous to then?" Jellal asked teasingly, lifting an eyebrow as he smirked at Simon.

"Preferably yes, since you are playing the lead character." Simon stated looking at Jellal, as he suddenly came to a standstill, with anger visible in his eyes.

"Relax Simon." Jellal sighed rolling his eyes as they continued walking. "I'm not nervous, since I know this play is good and that one of the best directors, I have ever known, has helped me to feel confident that my portrayal of the character will be spot on."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. But do you...you really think so?" Simon gulped as he and Jellal stopped at the stage curtain and Simon could see from the corner of his eye, the large audience awaiting the start of the play.

"I know so." Jellal smirked. "And have I ever been wrong?" Jellal added earning himself a pointed look from Simon. "Ok, except that time when I said Erza would never move away from us... And some other minor times..."

"Ok, let's do this!" Simon said trying to smile brightly, but it came out as a sad smile as he thought about Erza. He had always loved her and still did even though he was 23 and hadn't seen her for an entire 9 years **(A/N: The author knows in the anime it was less, but remember this is an AU and the author can change some things). **Sadly Erza was one of the things he and Jellal fought about since, the blue haired man was also in love with he... Even longer than Simon, some would say, but not Simon.

Simon walked onto the stage seeing lots of people looking at him expectantly, all of them waiting for him to start his speech so that they could watch the play. Simon looked into the audience, his eyes landing on the faces of the biggest producers in the business all of them waiting for him to begin. These included Jose Porla of Phantom Lord Entertainment, Hades of Grimiore Heart Co., Bob of Blue Pegasus Productions, Obachan of Lamia Scale Productions, Brain of Oracion Sies Co., Jiemma of Sabertooth Entertainment and Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail Entertainment.

But for Simon the strangest was Jose Porla, as Phantom Lord Entertainment was disbanded but, oh well. He was probably just there to watch the play and hopefully, enjoy it since Simon knew Jellal was one of the bigger names in actors and he was probably a fan of his. Jellal was widely known for his role as Sieggrain in the sitcom Tower of Heaven which was where Jellal had seen Erza again as she, as part of her role as the widely known actress from Fairy Tail Entertainment, was playing Sieggrain's ex-lover Titania(yet the characters were still in love)... Simon was obviously jealous since even on the television, Jellal could love Erza.

Simon took a deep breath, before he started his speech, with a hope deep within him that he could join Fairy Tail Entertainment and see Erza again. The first thing on his list to do when he saw her was to confess his undying love to her...

**XXXXX**

Jellal sobbed into his hands as the ambulance took Simon's dead body out of the car, to be taken to the morgue... If only he had seen Hades' car and had stopped his car, Simon would have been alive now... If only he hadn't driven Simon home from the play, where Simon had received his first standing ovation and several contracts, then Simon wouldn't be...dead... If only it could have been his body being carried away on the stretcher... If only... If only...

Jellal sobbed and let the tears stream down his face... Simon was so young and had a whole life awaiting him. No one could be Simon's wife and no child could have Simon's genes, well perhaps Simon's sister Kagura could have children, but it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be Simon's children, it wouldn't.

Jellal knew people must hate him now, to be exact Kagura, Sho, Wally, Milliana and... Erza probably hated him now... They probably never wanted to see him again, and probably wanted to kill and have nothing more to do with him now. It should have been Simon in an ambulance van with only a broken leg and a growing concussion which would make his pass out at some time. But no that was all Jellal. All the things Simon could have become, all of it was taken away from him by one damned car accident caused by Jellal.

"Simon!" Jellal heard a woman's voice yell, which made him look up to see Erza climbing out of Makarov's car running to the stretcher where Simon's dead body was laying. She fell down in front of it removing the blanket to reveal Simon's bloodied and bruised face, she then gave out to her emotions and started sobbing hysterically.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Jellal whispered, even though he knew Erza could not hear him. His eyes were slowly fluttering closed as his consciousness failed him and the paramedic pushed him into the ambulance van and closed the door as he had to be taken to the hospital to be operated on. As his eyes finally fluttered closed the last thing he thought was of Erza's sobbing face and the way she screamed when he saw her...

**XXXXX**

The blue haired man with the red tattoo covering his right eye woke up to see a woman with scarlet hair sleeping in her crossed arms next to him on his bed. He wondered who she was... He also wondered who he was... All he could remember was the name Erza Scarlet, which brought a warm and fuzzy feeling to his heart as well as an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

Maybe the woman could tell him who he and this Erza Scarlet character were. He slowly sat up with some trouble as his leg hurt and tapped the woman's shoulder. Immediately she stirred, slowly opening up her red swollen brown eyes and sitting up. His breath hitched at the sight. What could have happened to make her pretty face so sad?

"Hey." the woman breathed in a beautiful voice, giving him a small smile. Did she know him? Were they close? He really didn't want to upset her so he just smiled in return hoping that she would continue the conversation and give him a clue of who she was. She looked at him for several seconds before sighing obviously upset that he didn't say anything.

"You don't have to be afraid to talk to me, I'm not angry at you for what happened. You should know these things happen and there is nothing we can do about it. It is no one's fault." the woman said with a single tear running down her cheek. Had he done something to her, that she would be angry at him?

He swallowed deeply before asking in a voice almost as soft as a whisper. "Who am I? I... I can't remember anything about what happened and who I am."

The woman immediately shot up straight and looked at him wide eyed. He couldn't remember? She choked on a sob when she asked him "Can you remember anything at all?"

"Just the name Erza Scarlet, but I cannot remember how Erza looks. But I know the name brings a warm and happy feeling to my heart... I can't remember anything else..." he said as the woman had tears streaming down her face at his confession, he hoped he did not upset her.

"Your name is Jellal Fernandes and you are 25 years of age." the woman breathed, her voice calm. "You are an actor and last night you were involved in a car accident. One of your friends, Simon, was with you and you two were on your way home from a play production when a car driven by a man named Hades drove into you two. You were driving and your friend... Simon died on impact. You only received a mild concussion, explaining your memory loss, and a broken leg. I am one of your friends as well."

"I killed Simon?" Jellal asked shocked at the news. He had caused on of the deaths of his friends...

"No the car accident killed Simon. The speeding tapes were reviewed and the accident was caused by Hades not you!" the woman yelled at him. "But now I will continue. I am you friend E...Erza Scarlet."

Jellal looked at the woman shocked, she was Erza Scarlet? She was the woman he... loved, if that was the right word to describe his feelings. But something told him that this Simon character was s important in their relationship. Was Simon perhaps Erza's boyfriend or something? Who was Simon?

"Jellal." Erza breathed looking at him. "I heard from the paramedic at the scene of the accident that the last thing Simon said was that he loved me"

"Oh..." Jellal sighed looking down sad. He should have known that Erza had a boyfriend, and now he had taken her boyfriend away from her. He wished he could comfort her, but because he couldn't remember anything all he could say was oh. Why couldn't he remember and say something more than oh?

"But..." Erza said making him look up towards her. "I don't think I would've accepted his love, since he was only a friend to me. The truth is I love and have always loved someone else."

"Why... why are you telling me this?" Jellal asked looking at her confused. Why was Erza telling him these things? He could not understand them if he could not remember more... Why couldn't he just remember?

"You'll understand when you remember." Erza smiled sadly at him before kissing him on the cheek, making him blush, and walking to the door of his hospital room. "I'll visit you every day." She waved at him.

"Wait!" Jellal yelled making her face him. "Scarlet... It was your hair." Jellal said as she smiled and nodded towards him, leaving his room. Jellal sighed, lying back down in his bed as he recalled the event he had just remembered as he looked at the hospital roof.

Flashback:

A small scarlet haired girl sat on a swing sighing sadly. Why had her adoptive father told her to make up her own surname? She had no idea what would be a good surname to choose, much less one that fitted her. Why couldn't he just choose one for her? That would be much easier than what she had to do now. But no, her surname was her choice.

"Hello there." a boy's voice said making her turn around to see a young boy with blue hair and a tattoo covering his right eye looking at her. He went to go sit on the swing next to hers, holding out his hand and smiling to her. "I'm Jellal Fernandes and it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Jellal, I'm Erza, just Erza." the scarlet haired girl smiled shaking his hand.

"Don't you have a surname Erza?" the boy asked raising his eyebrows well looking at the girl.

"No, you see Jellal, I'm supposed to pick my own surname but I have no idea which one I want." Erza pouted looking down sadly.

"Can I help?" Jellal asked excitedly earning a nod from Erza. He began walking around her, almost studying her for any surnames he would deem fitting. Suddenly though, to her surprise, he picked up a strand of her hair and said excitedly, while letting it fall. "What about Erza Scarlet? Like the shade of your hair."

"Scarlet?" Erza said just to hear the sound of it. She actually quite liked it, it did seem fitting. "My name's Erza Scarlet! Thank you for helping Jellal?" She smiled as the boy again took his place on the swing next to hers.

"No problem Erza." Jellal smiled at her making her blush.

END FLASHBACK

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope the characters aren't too OOC, please tell me if they are? As you can see this is all in modern times and is therefore an AU. Please REVIEW! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter and thank you so much to everybody who reviewed, followed and made this story a favourite. I love all of you and you are the reason I write these notes! I should also warn you all I do not have a planned update schedule and it is very hard for me to update. Also my exams are coming up so my updates might take a long time, thank you for your patience. I think I'll update once a month, or twice... Don't know yet... :)**

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

JulieTelrats7380: I liked the flashback part too, I really enjoyed writing it. And thank you so much, but I really don't think I write that well.

Ash Lite: Thank you so much! I'm really thankful for your support.

Vanish: Thank you for reviewing, this update is for you. Please don't vanish...

XxxJerza4everxxX: Thank you so much! It's you guys who give me the strength to continue.

TheSecretDreamer: Here you go, my first update! I hope you like it. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and all rights go to the awesome Hiro Mashima – sensei.**

Chapter 2

Jellal laid back in his hospital bed listening to the voices of the doctors and nurses walking in front of his door. He really hoped that he would hear the familiar voice of Erza Scarlet, but it seemed she wasn't coming. He was really anxious to see her since the previous night. He had found the only thing on his mind was her and nothing else.

Honestly he had tried to remember something, but he only had faint glimpses. Mostly of Erza and things about her and the things she liked... He also remembered a man named Natsu, who seemed to be her little brother of some sort... He hoped Natsu wasn't her lover, just to think of that possibility pained his heart to a great extent... Honestly he hoped Erza Scarlet loved him, but with him having no idea of who he was, that would mean she loved Jellal Fernandes... Could he ever be the Jellal she loved (hopefully)?

Suddenly his room's door opened to reveal two beautiful women. One had long raven coloured hair and she seemed to be about his age. The other seemed a lot younger with pretty pink hair. The pink haired one ran to him smiling widely and jumped on him hugging him tight. Tears were streaming down her face as she hugged him. "Jelly, I'm so happy you're okay!" She tightened the hug on this.

"Do... do I know you?" Jellal breathed, his voice shaking as the girl let him go. Who were these women and how did he know them?

"Oh Jellal," the raven haired women sighed, a sadness heard in her voice. "We're your friends. I'm Ultear Milkowitch and she is Meredy." The woman said pointing to the pink haired girl who made herself comfortable on the visitor's chair.

"I thought Erza was my only friend except for Simon..." Jellal gulped unsure. Why hadn't Erza told him about these women? Were they really his friends or were some fans who were only trying to get close to him?

"You think you're a one friend type of guy?" Ultear smirked, her eyebrow raised. "Think again Jellal... Plus Erza is definitely not just your friend."

"You mean these feelings I'm having aren't new?" Jellal asked shocked. He had always loved Erza? Maybe these women could make things, he wasn't certain about, clear to him.

"No you've had them since I met you." Ultear smiled. "That would be since I met you 2 years ago."

"Yes, we have been trying to get you guys to go on a date together for more than 5 months now." Meredy smiled broadly earning herself a glare from Ultear, reprimanding her for telling Jellal about that.

"Why... why haven't you been successful?" Jellal asked making Ultear look at him with a raised eyebrow, she quite liked Jellal's new self...

"Because of Simon..." Ultear said after a moment of silence, her voice sad. "You've always known Simon had feelings for Erza and you never wanted to hurt him. Plus we weren't certain if Erza felt the same way towards you. It's really complicated Jellal."

"Do... do you think Erza feels the same about me?" Jellal gulped, it seemed Simon was a big part in him and Erza's relationship... But with what Erza told him, could she love him? Could something like that even be possible?

"We... well umm... Jellal we don't really know Erza that well." Ultear sighed scratching her head. "But I'm so sorry Jellal..." she said fidgeting with her dress and Jellal looked at her questionably. "I... I told Simon to drive home with you... It's... my entire fault that he died... If I hadn't..." tears ran down her cheeks as she stood there. Honestly Jellal had never expected anybody but himself to take the blame themselves for the death of Simon. As he saw it the only person to blame was him... Or so he thought... At least so he thought was right...

"Ultear..." Jellal sighed sitting up. "It's not your fault, it's..." Jellal gulped as he remembered what Erza told him, it might be beter to tell them that... "It's not even my fault; it was a car accident Ultear. These things happen and no one could prevent it, besides it could've happened at any time."

"Do you really believe that Jelly? Do you really believe that?" Meredy asked looking at him with tearful, yet hopeful eyes. Jellal swallowed hard, he really didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to sadden the girls by taking all the blame himself. He knew women were well... touchy... if you could put it that way and he didn't want tears everywhere.

"It doesn't matter, because it's the truth." a woman's voice said and they all turned around to see Erza standing in the doorway looking at them. Jellal could hardly believe his eyes at her beauty with her eyes giving of a glimmer and her long scarlet hair cascading down her shoulders. He could not help but wish he could forever take a picture of her as she stood there, but he didn't have a camera.

Erza walked up to him, Ultear and Meredy, facing Ultear and Meredy greeting them as she would greet her co-workers (if they weren't FAIRY TAIL that is). Then Erza turned to Jellal her features softening yet keeping a sharp edge. Jellal really wanted to caress her and make her features soften completely, but alas he could not. How would he caress such a beauty with words of encouragement and promises that all would be okay when he could not guarantee it?

Erza slowly sat down on his bed her hand gliding over the white sheet as she smiled at him. He felt so happy to see her smile that his heart was filled with pure bliss. "How are you Jellal?" Erza asked her voice so comforting and calming, Jellal could hardly believe everything she'd been through had ever happened.

"I'm beter." Jellal smiled back. "I've remembered more... Who exactly is Natsu?" Jellal asked making Erza laugh, a laugh Jellal could listen to for hours on end.

"Natsu Dragneel," Erza said when she calmed down. "Is one of my close friends and one of the thorns in my side along with Gray Fullbuster. He is somewhat of a goofball and he causes a lot of trouble... often, yet he is also a great person who finds the happiness in bad situations and he treasures friendship and friendship and his friends. He'll fight for us and brings hope. I believe he will be a strong wonderful person one day, more so than me."

"And Gray Fullbuster, who is he?" Jellal asked feeling beter, she didn't love Natsu like that, and Natsu seemed like a person he would want to befriend one day. He seemed like a great person who is always there, troublesome but good in every way. The kind of person a person wants to befriend.

"The other thorn in my side..." Erza sighed smiling at Jellal, she seemed truly happy when she talked of her friends. "And Natsu's best friend though neither would admit it since they are also rivals. He and Natsu are always fighting making me have to step in and punish them. He also fights for his friends but he has been through a lot. He fears the death of those he loves thus keeping them at a distance. Especially when it comes to a certain feeling..."

"What would that be?" Jellal asked, he liked talking to Erza about her friends it felt like he belonged. Erza had a wonderful life he would love to be part of.

"Love..." Erza said giving a meaningful glance to Jellal. Jellal felt his eyes widen, could it be that she loved Gray? "Jellal... I guess to clear it up I have to start with a wonderful girl who is also my friend. Dearest Juvia Lockser who has given her life up to love, but the object of her affections is Gray. Some would call her love an unhealthy obsession I suppose, but she has the good intentions at heart as she just doesn't know what to do with her feelings. She really loves him and it's not an obsession and it's sad really as Gray he... I can see he likes her too Jellal, but he's scared. Scared of love, scared of getting too close, like I am too I guess... Love is scary. But they deserve each other... They are meant to be together Jellal."

"Erza... I fear love too... Give him some time..." Jellal didn't know where these words were coming from, but he knew he meant them. "He'll come around to her Erza. Just don't try to meddle.."

"It's even more complicated Jellal." Ultear suddenly said putting her hand on Erza's shoulder. "Gray is like my nii-chan, but the way he treats Juvia... It upsets me..."

"Yeah..." Meredy agreed standing up to make a point. "Juvia deserves to know how he feels! It's one of the romances that upset me..." Meredy gave a meaningful glance to Jellal and Erza making them both blush. She really knew how to make a point...

"Either way..." Ultear said smiling as she walked to Meredy and took her hand. "We have to leave, see you guys later." Meredy waved before both of them left the room. Jellal and Erza found themselves glancing at the door as the girls vanished.

"They really care for you." Erza said looking down her hair covering her face. "But you probably can't even really remember them..."

Jellal gulped as a tear ran down his cheek. "Yes Erza, but I'm trying to remember... But it's so hard, I just... I don't know who I am anymore Erza and I really want to know. I don't know who my close friends are anymore Erza, all I know is... you..."

"Jellal," Erza sighed looking at him tears running down her cheek. "I wish you could remember Jellal, I would give up so much just to have you remember. Jellal... I miss you..."

"Erza," Jellal sighed slowly caressing her cheek. "Don't cry. Everything might be blurry for me now, but I'll remember. I will be the man you knew and I know I am still him, I'm just a him that can't remember much. If anything I'm a him with a big rock that hit his head."

"Thank you." Erza whispered taking his hand over her cheek and interlacing her fingers with his. She knew he was there and she could see him with the way he talked, but then he'd ask questions he used to know the answers to and she'd feel lost again...

Flashback:

Erza sighed as she looked at the script in front of her. It was so many words to learn in just one hour and honestly, she really didn't want to do 7 scenes in one day. Especially not on the exact day she got the job in the first place, but as Erza Scarlet she would do it and no one could keep her down.

Suddenly though a knock on the door made her turn around, ready to kill her intruder! The door slowly opened as a man's voice said "Excuse me Ms Scarlet but I'll be playing Sieggrain and I'd like to greet my co-actor." The man then walked in wearing a goofy grin with his blue hair jumping around him and dark eyes glowing all covered by a familiar tattoo.

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled recognizing the figure. He was beyond comprehension to her, definitely not the 15 year old boy she had seen and loved when she left her old home. He was... PERFECTION. He was handsome and her breath was slowly speeding up with her heartbeat. She could almost see his muscles.

"Hello Erza, I've missed you." Jellal said his voice captivating her senses as he now wore a loving smile on his face.

Erza practically knocked him over when she jumped into his arms giving him the biggest hug ever. "It's so great to see you! I've missed you so much and... IT'S JUST GREAT TO SEE YOU." Erza said smiling up at Jellal as he gave of a small laugh in response to her actions. She could be childish at times...

Jellal just hugged her tighter making her feel great, this was perfect. This was perfection... "I missed you too." Jellal laughed. "Now how about after practice we go to this great cafe close by here to you know," he shrugged "catch up?"

"I'd really like that." Erza said looking up at Jellal and smiling, a light blush covering her cheeks.

End Flashback

**XXXXX**

Erza sighed as she left the hospital; everything seemed so complicated since the accident. With the funeral coming up in 6 days and with Jellal having a bad case of amnesia, she honestly didn't know what to do anymore. All of her and Jellal's ex-friends (Sho, Wally, Milliana and Simon's sister Kagura) seemed to blame Jellal and although she acted as if she didn't know, she knew Jellal blamed himself. And in complete honesty when the accident happened at first she kind of also blamed him, but when she found out the causes of the accident she stopped blaming him. The fact of the matter was that it was really hard to deal with all these things at one time. She just the world would stop for 5 minutes.

The worst was the clarity she needed with the fact that she had heard that Simon had loved her and he never told her. But deep inside she knew she would have to say she would've rejected him, as she had always loved Jellal. She remembered all the times she had wanted to tell Jellal she loved him, but the fear of rejection made her gulp it down. It was in those moments that Erza wished she was Juvia; Juvia always seemed so confident in love and never let the fear of rejection get to her. Juvia loved and no one could stop her, but Erza wasn't Juvia... Rejection was a nightmare to her, although she would keep on loving and hoping, the rejection would hurt. But she'd have to take the risk as she didn't want to die wondering what if?

Erza walked to her Predatory Armour car and unlocked it with her remote. She threw her handbag to the passenger's seat and climbed in sitting on the driver's seat, of course she put her safety belt on. Safety first, right? Especially when one of your childhood friends died in a car accident less than a week ago... Simon... She slowly started the car and drove off... As she drove tears began to run down her face as her mind wondered to the night of the accident. Her vision became blurry as she quickly stopped at a nearby parking lot and just started crying as she thought of everything that happened.

Flashback

Erza sat with Makarov as he drove her and him home. They were talking about the play they had just watched and both of them were smiling as they talked.

"Looks like that Jellal is a great actor and Simon must be a great director if you look at the quality of his work." Makarov said as Erza nodded at him smiling widely. "But I have one question, why were you hiding in the back? There is no need to be shy Erza; Jellal knows you and you are a beautiful woman. And you have beautiful long scarlet hair, my child."

"I... I" Erza breathed nervously. "I don't know master, I think it's because I haven't seen Simon in a long time and I just wanted to see him, without him seeing me. And like I told you master; Jellal makes me feel like a shy teenage girl again... I don't know master; I want to be around him the whole time, but I feel so nervous to be around him... It's weird isn't it master?"

"No; it isn't my child." Makarov smiled at Erza. She was so mature yet so innocent at the same time. "It's love, and love isn't strange. We may not understand it, but we feel it. And honestly there is nothing we can do about it. One word that frees us from all the weight and pain in life is love. Love Erza, is everything it is cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it... It really is worth fighting for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more. Two great explanations don't you think Erza?"

"Who said that master?" Erza asked Makarov who only smiled warmly at her.

"Well your great master said it." Master Makarov smiled as Erza only gave him a pointed look. "Okay, it was Sophocles and Erica Jong." Makarov admitted. "But in the end Erza, I'm telling you not to be shy and hide, but to go to Jellal and tell him your feelings. There is nothing worse than never admitting it, even if you fear rejection continue... A lesson I believe we can also learn from Juvia."

"I'll try master..." Erza sighed when they suddenly saw flashing lights in front of them. Makarov came to a stop as Erza looked out of the window to see Jellal's car crumbled into a tree trunk. Everything seemed like a blur as Erza quickly jumped out of the car seeing a covered body in the street. Her first thought being it is Jellal, so tears were already flowing down her cheeks. Makarov tried to stop her but she was already too far out of the short man's reach. Erza started running to the body when she looked to the side to see Jellal sitting on an ambulance truck his head bleeding as he sobbed into his hands. She firstly wondered who the body could be when she clicked it, Simon.

"Simon!" Erza yelled as she started running towards the stretcher, the world around her becoming a blur as she ran. As she got next to the stretcher she fell down next to it on her knees, with sobbing sounds escaping her lips and her hands trembling she slowly removed the blanket covering his face. Her whole body trembled as she looked at it, her eyes wide in shock. His face was covered in blood and she could distinctly see where glass had cut it and how it had been cut and hurt by him flying out of the window, probably... His eyes were still open and seemed to look at the sky to see a last thing... She slowly took his eyelids and covered his eyes, knowing he would never open them again.

Her sobs were heard far and wide but Erza didn't care. She had seen him three hours earlier on a stage smiling and here he was now; dead. He had received an on core and they crowd were cheering him on, after his stage production. Erza had never seen him smiling so brightly in her life before and she'd never see it again. Erza slowly covered Simon's face again as a police officer, who she didn't look at, took her wrist and led her to an empty ambulance van.

Erza hoped she would be taken to the same on as Jellal, but that one had already left as Jellal needed urgent medical attention. Erza felt completely alone as she sat there with the cold air blowing her hair and against her face. She knew the one person she needed most at that time was Jellal, she needed him to hold her and comfort her. But he was gone, as he was growing a concussion on his head after his impact with the steering wheel. She knew it would all be in the news the following day and that upset her, after that night she did not need more reminders of it like an article named... "Famed Star and Rookie Director in Car Crash" or "Rookie Director Dies and Famed Star in Hospital"...

Erza saw Makarov talking to one of the paramedics on the scene, one who seemed old and had pink hair. The woman and Makarov glanced at Erza repeatedly and Erza recognized the woman to be one of Makarov's old friends, Porlyusica. After a while Porlyusica came up to her and gave her a sad sympathising smile. Porlyusica sat next to Erza and looked out at the scene of the accident just like Erza was doing. They watched as the police officers cleaned up the crash site and told people to follow another root home. It was so normal, yet so sad and Erza just wanted to cry.

"You know Ms Scarlet." Porlyusica said after a few moments of silence, making the redhead look at her as she continued to watch the scene. "Simon told me something interesting before he passed away and Makarov gave me permission, to tell you if you want to know."

"What is it?" Erza asked through a blocked nose her voice sounding funny. She continued wiping tears from her eyes a Porlyusica looked at her... Sympathy written all over her face as she looked at Erza's face.

"Simon told me to tell Erza Scarlet that he loved her." Porlyusica said looking Erza right in the eye. Erza's eyes widened in shock as soon as she heard the words escape Porlyusica's mouth, it really surprised her. She could not believe Simon loved her! Why did he love her? How did he come to love her? And many more questions went through Erza's mind as she sat there in shock, with less tears streaming down her face.

"But..." Porlyusica said making Erza look at her once again. What could it be now? "You didn't love him, did you?" Erza shook her head sadly, she couldn't lie about this. Her heart had never been Simon's it had always been Jellal's whether he knew it or not.

"As I thought..." Porlyusica said looking down a small smile forming on her face, not a happy on but a sad one, yet not sad. "Jellal loves you too you know, your love isn't unrequited." Erza looked shocked at Porlyusica, how did she figure all this out? Was Erza that see through and Jellal too? Was she very wise in feelings? Erza did not know.

"Either way..." Porlyusica said pushing herself off the van and looking at Erza. "The accident was not Jellal's fault. Officer Doranbolt already figured out it was Mr Hades who had sped and skipped a red robot, thus ramming right into Jellal's car. All this is also on traffic camera. I need you to make certain Jellal doesn't blame himself..." Porlyusica smiled sadly at Erza before walking off to the police vehicle, leaving Erza completely alone to think about everything that she had discovered.

Erza looked down at her hands shocked, Simon loved her? She knew she would've rejected him, but it was still a shock to find out one of your close childhood friend was in love with her. But the fact that Jellal loved her back was a shock as well. Why hadn't he told her? They could've been a happy couple by now. Did he know of Simon's feelings for her? Was that why he had never approached her with his feeling even if there were many opportunities for him to do so?

Erza felt so emotionally confused...

End Flashback

**A/N: Bad? Good? Please leave a review and if you like it favourite and follow it... Please... And tell me if it was to OOC... Next chapter Natsu and the rest of his team will be introduced, can't wait can you? I'm hoping to make this story up to 18 chapters long and I will not leave it unfinished I promise! Hope you like! :)**

**Regards**

**Groove AKA Gruvia rocks **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter, can you believe that? And this chapter we meet the rest of team Natsu. Thank you to all who favoured reviewed and followed. I owe you guys, since I have taken so long to update. Don't worry people; I won't change the summary again, as you all probably noted I did a lot. But now I think it is better. **

**Answers to reviews:**

jerza0691: I hope you don't mind that this update took so long. My exams came too early and I just couldn't get on to the computer. Sorry again... I think my updates will be monthly if you don't mind that.

TheSecretDreamer: Thank you, for reviewing again. But I'm sorry I can't let them be together too fast, I need a story. So there will be a twist. Hope you want to know what it is. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and all rights go to Hiro Mashima – sensei. If I did own it, Jellal would have kissed Erza on the beach.**

Chapter 3

It had been a whole month since the accident when Jellal received the news that Erza had another acting job. It would be filmed on Tenrojima Island and it was a movie called The S-Class exam. Apparently Ultear and Meredy had also received acting jobs there, meaning Jellal would be completely alone in Nirvana Hospital. But to make it worse he would be discharged in a month leaving him completely alone in a city he could not remember and honestly he did not know much about it. The city was a complete and utter mystery to him; all he knew about were the 4 white walls surrounding him and the tree blocking the view of his window.

Not that the tree was bad, he'd often find himself staring at the tree and looking at the birds nesting in it. He realised the birds nesting in it was one white dove and her mate as well as a small blue bird who was so beautiful, his mate was a small red coloured bird. The red coloured bird reminded him of Erza with her personality and the blue bird... Reminded him of himself; it seemed lost but hopeful. All it needed was its mate and it was happy. He wished he could soar like the birds through the sky. Finding the city tiny below him... And all he'd have was peace, inner and outer peace.

It was the day before Erza would leave and Jellal could hardly believe how fast time had flown. He had barely wiped out his eyes and now he had to say goodbye to her. He had heard so much about her and all of her friend including Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy (who claimed she knew him?), Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Romeo, Makarov, Wakaba, Bisca, Alsack, Loke, Max, Warren, Kinana, Levy, Jet, Droy, Gajeel and Gildarts among others. He had also heard about his old friends Simon, Wally, Sho, Milliana and of course Simon's sister Kagura. Ultear and Meredy had also taken their time to tell him more about the person he was and who he used to be, but honestly Jellal felt so many things were still so unclear... and he also knew that the only person who could give him the answer to those questions was himself...

Slowly, though the door flew open revealing Erza's silhouette standing in the doorway. Jellal pushed himself in a sitting position as he smiled at her. He patted the space next to him, giving him an indication that she should sit next to him on the bed, which she had of course done many times before as they laughed and talked together about life and everything Jellal had forgotten. Erza nodded her head before placing herself next to him and straightening her skirt so that her thighs were not revealed too much on the white bed.

"How are you?" Erza asked as she swung her legs on to the bed, her skirt once again folding upwards making her straighten the hem again. Her shoulder slightly brushed against Jellal's arm making an electrical current flow through both of their bodies and the hairs in their necks stand up as their heartbeat intensified. It was actually quite an accelerating feeling.

"I'm fine." Jellal said moving himself an inch away from Erza with a light blush on his cheeks. He needed to calm himself down before he let his feelings take over and make him do something he would regret later. He did not know how long he could control his emotions before he did something stupid.

"No... I umm... I mean how do you feel about me leaving?" Erza asked her voice pleading as she moved herself closer to Jellal again. She was actually hoping that Jellal would tell her the truth which made Jellal gulp before he even ventured to give her an answer. What if he said something wrong that would upset her? Damn, this was difficult.

"Honestly, I'm happy for you as this is a great career move and it's an excellent opportunity, but I'd be lying if I told you that I wouldn't miss you." Jellal breathed looking down at his white bed sheet... It was so much harder to say then he had thought and he was afraid for Erza's reaction. He had noticed that Erza was a strong willed woman and to impress her was a difficult task, but he hoped he could like the former him obviously had.

"Jellal... I..." Erza said her voice shaking as her whole body shivered, she was so afraid. Could she tell him how she felt, was this the right time? Or was this just pushing her luck? "I'll miss you too." Erza smiled. No, this wasn't the right time to tell him how she felt. She'd wait until she returned from her job, so that she could think this through and think of what she'd do if he rejected her. Or even worse if he accepted her but then his memories returned and he realized he didn't love her and they'd break up.

"Erza," Jellal said taking her hand in his and looking at her. "I might not see you for all that time, but I'll always think of you and every night when I close my eyes you'll be the one I dream about, because Erza, you mean a lot to me." The tears nearly escaped Erza's eyes as she starred into his eyes and the warmth of his touch purged through her. It was the comfort of comforts and made her heart relaxed.

"Jellal..." Erza breathed as she looked into his eyes. Both of their hearts were racing and neither would admit it to each other, as their eyes searched the others both asking the same question and both answering yes. Slowly Jellal leaned his head down towards Erza's as both their breaths starting racing. Their foreheads touched as their breath mingled with the others and both their mouths sucking it in and hoping for more. Their eyes fluttered closed when suddenly...

"Erza!" a voice yelled making them jump apart. Erza jumped of the bed and stood perfectly straight as Jellal straightened his blanket and moved to the centre of his bed. Jellal scratched his head in awkwardness as both he and Erza had a pink blush covering their cheeks when the culprit of the ear splitting scream entered the room, his spiky pink hair standing above his head as his scarf fluttered behind him.

"Konichiwa, Erza." the pink haired male said as he smiled at Jellal and Erza. He looked at Jellal and scanned his face as Jellal slowly lowered his hand and his blush darkened. "What happened to you Jellal?"

Jellal immediately hung his mouth open as he looked at Natsu (yes this was Natsu) surprise written all over his features. Did Natsu not know about the car accident? But then Natsu continued "You look as red as a lobster."

"Natsu..." Erza growled seemingly scary as a dark aura surrounded her, but Jellal found it cute as her cheeks were still somewhat pink. Natsu slowly turned towards and started to shiver in fear, Jellal was the only one who would think an angry Erza cute. Jellal sighed as he knew he couldn't let Natsu suffer, Erza had a temper and none needed to be tortured as she would torture Natsu.

"Erza," Jellal said catching Erza's attention, of course she looked very angry now. "Don't be upset with Natsu, he's just confused as he walked in on an awkward moment. I'm very relieved that he is here as you, Ultear and Meredy are the only ones who have visited me thus far and I'd like to actually get to have a discussion with a man. As well you know I've only had female companions thus far." Erza's face immediately softened as she smiled and nodded at Jellal, understanding his reasoning. She then turned towards Natsu and glared at him.

"Be nice and don't do anything stupid. If you are mean in any way to Jellal you will deal with me." Erza growled at Natsu who only nodded in fear as response to Erza's order. Erza than smiled again as she walked towards the door. "If you need me, I'll be enjoying some strawberry cake down stairs. Have fun with your man-talk." She then left the room her long scarlet locks flowing behind her as she closed the door.

Jellal let out a sigh of relief as soon as Erza was out of earshot. That was very close; he thought he would be in trouble for standing up for Natsu.

"Thanks Jellal." Natsu said turning to Jellal, pulling Jellal out of his thoughts. "I thought I was dead there, Erza has never been so angry with me... Well except for all those other times, but this was worse..."

"No problem." Jellal smiled. "But I do wish that Erza would not treat me like a child, I am certain that I don't need her protection, it's not like I have sensitive feelings or anything." Jellal sighed looking down, he did not need someone babying him and protecting him from big scary bullies who weren't even that big or scary. Jellal could see he was a well-built man and could probably hold up a fight.

"Yeah, I mean you are older than her." Natsu pointed out as he laughed. "But honestly she does that a lot, it kind of makes sense with me since I'm 19, but you're different right? Either way tell me, why were the two of you blushing like that?" Natsu looked at Jellal as Jellal once again became pink cheeked.

"...No reason..." Jellal said in between coughs. That question was way too straight forward, how could he tell someone that he and Erza were... about... to... kiss?

"Okay..." Natsu said, obviously not believing Jellal's answer. "But I heard you have amnesia, is it true?"

"Yes, the only reason I even know about you is because Erza told me." Jellal admitted looking down sadly. He wished he could remember more... It was like his entire life had been ruthlessly ripped away from him, all his childhood memories...everything... His family would not be recognized if he were to see them, his friends were total strangers and acquaintances were nobodies to him. And thus he would not be able to recognize the difference between one of his friends and his fans or the paparazzi. He knew he was a famous actor, Erza had told him but now any guy next to the street could lie to him and say they were best buddies since childhood.

"Don't stress." Natsu said shocking Jellal. "I'm certain your amnesia isn't permanent and you'll be better in no time. Until then we'll stand by you, especially Erza... Honestly, I and you weren't exactly buddies before, but since you mean a lot to Erza I'll befriend you. Anybody who is Erza's friend is my friend, especially when she is always seeing this guy and smiling when we say his name. Plus you seem like a good guy, so I'd really like to be your friend."

"I think you're a good guy too Natsu, much better than me if you honestly want my opinion. I'd like to be your friend, especially when the only friends I have so far are women." Jellal nodded slowly, he really did need a guy friend, just being around women the whole day was probably not the best thing. Who knew he could even become a pervert and that was not one of the things he wanted to be.

"Great." Natsu grinned, his ever famous Salamander grin. "Let's start with... what's your favourite movie?"

"Umm... I'd have to say it's 'Lord of the Rings: The entire trilogy', I really did like it when it was on the hospital television the other day. What's yours?" Jellal asked looking at Natsu who only then recalled the fact that Jellal had amnesia.

"I'd have to say mine is... 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl', as I quite like Captain Jack Sparrow. What's your favourite book?" Natsu asked unsure, he didn't really read books and Jellal might be like him.

"Rave Master, the manga by Hiro Mashima. And yours?" Jellal asked his eyebrow rose to the point of his hair line.

"I'd have to say 'Monster Hunter', the manga by Hiro Mashima. Who is your... crush or the person you like?" Natsu asked as he took a seat next to Jellal, on the visitor's chair.

"Erza..." Jellal blushed as Natsu smirked knowingly. "Do you like anybody Natsu?" Jellal smirked as his blush died down and Natsu started fidgeting as a small pink blush covered his cheeks.

"I like... Lucy..." Natsu admitted looking away from Jellal with the blush on his cheeks intensifying tenfold. He immediately regretted asking Jellal about which girl he liked because a conversation about girl only led to embarrassment... Or of course perverted things like who looked the hottest in a bikini or something.

Suddenly the door burst open again and a raven haired man stood in the doorway. He looked firstly at Natsu's blushing figure and then at Jellal's confused expression as he looked at him. Jellal was obviously wondering who the man was, especially when the man's cloak just vanished. Jellal racked his brain cells for an answer as he looked towards his bed with a concentrated expression... It started with a G... Greg, Gajeel, Gary?

"What's going on in here flame brain, you guys talking about girl in bikinis or something?" the man asked as Natsu immediately frowned just hearing his voice. Jellal knew immediately that this man was Natsu's eternal rival and best friend, Gray Fullbuster. Or so Erza had told him...

"Nothing for you ice princess. We're just talking." Natsu growled pointing between him and Jellal. "What are you even doing here you stripping pervert?"

"Erza told me to come up here and join your 'guy talk' though I doubt it should be named that since you're here flame breath. Plus Lucy told me to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Gray said as he walked to the chair on the other end of Jellal away from Natsu and took a seat there, his shirt missing.

"Where's your shirt?" Jellal asked as Gray looked down shocked as started searching for his shirt which he quickly put on before he sat again.

"So mind telling me what you guys were talking about before I was here which made dragon ass blush?" Gray asked Jellal pointing towards Natsu.

"We were just talking, when it ended up to us admitting who we liked." Jellal shrugged as Gray's eyes widened.

"Flame brain actually likes someone?" Gray asked as he faked bewilderment.

"Shut it, stripper." Natsu growled as Jellal held back a laugh at Gray's joke.

"But seriously, why would you guys tell other people that?" Gray asked leaning forward. As far as he was concerned that was personal information and not something you told others. Especially if that said person is somebody close to Erza, because being close to Erza means she'll find out and tell Mirajane. Then the two of them would make certain the unlucky bastard and his crush would become an official couple, so that they could one day (soon, if Mira got her way) have babies. Those two women were demons after all.

"It's not like we are going to tell anyone, if you like we could promise." Jellal sighed, this was typical tsundere behaviour and that was what Gray was as far as Erza had told him. He would probably die before he told anyone how he felt about anybody else. But what's the worst that could happen?

"Yeah, it's not like we'll be gossipers and tell everyone. Dudes aren't like that." Natsu shrugged. "But okay... I, Natsu Dragneel, solemnly swear that nothing discussed in this room will be revealed to anybody else and it shall stay secret. If you agree by this term say I." Natsu put his hand on his chest to show allegiance to his promise.

"I" Jellal shrugged while lifting his hand.

"I" Gray said lifting his hand well throwing Natsu an 'are you serious' look,

"Good." Natsu said lowering his hand, a gesture which the other two followed. "To bring ice princess up to date; Jellal likes Erza and I like Lucy." Gray smirked, this was gold... Especially since he knew Erza liked Jellal since that day...

Flashback

The sounds of kids playing was heard all around the school yard as the raven haired boy sat and ate his lunch. It wasn't really that good, but how good could lunch be that he had packed himself. It wasn't like he had a girl who could make him a bento, ever since his foster mother died life was terrible. Soggy peanut butter sandwiches were hardly what he wanted. He dreamed of delicious ice cream tarts and such, probably not what others ate, but he liked them.

As he finished his lunch his eyes landed on the Erza Scarlet, the scarlet haired girl who was a whole year older than him and could kick his ass. She was always so silent and looked kind of lonely, but that wasn't his problem. His problem was that he had been there longer and had more experience with fights and she could still kick his ass. His reputation was on the line here, so far the only one to kick his ass was Mirajane and one was enough, thank you.

Erza was walking away when he realized this was the perfect opportunity, sneak attacks could be seen as effective, right? Either way this was his golden moment, his last chance to save his reputation as being the third strongest one there. It was now or never. Gray quickly got up from his position and left his lunch on the spot, who'd steal it? Gray ran after her, as silent as he could be. He followed her as she walked and felt like a dignified ninja as he did so, she'd never know.

Erza walked up to a lake and just sat there, probably waiting for Gray to sneak attack her. She wasn't stupid, even if he could not see her face he knew that was what she was doing. Gray decided it was time to surprise her by not sneak attacking but announcing his entrance so he ran to her and screamed full blast "Erza, be prepared!"

Erza slowly turned her head around and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears as she just stared at him. Gray slowed his running to a slow walk as he looked at her. Well damn, he couldn't fight her when she was so fragile. Why was she crying? What was wrong? Gray walked towards her and said "Don't cry alone."

He was prepared to sit with her and cry, just to cry about his past. He knew Fairy Tail was a family and families never cried alone and they were both part of this family. Erza, though, only shook her head and attempted to walk away when Gray suddenly said "My parents were killed by a serial killer, and then later my foster mother joined them. She took him out but died at the same time. And it was my fault. I was hunting him and never noticed how much she loved me. My foster brother and sister refused to forgive me until recently, what's your problem?"

Gray had tears streaming down his face as he looked at the lake and stubbornly tried to wipe them away with his arm. Erza slowly walked up to him and sat next to him giving him a tissue, as he took it she told him her story. "My foster father died and I had to leave all my friends back at my old town when Makarov adopted me. My friends were all great people and like family to me, but one of my friends Jellal, wasn't there to say goodbye. He never showed up for two weeks after I told him I was adopted. He fought with me to stay and when I said I couldn't he huffed away and avoided me at all costs... He was my love... I loved him..."

Erza started crying too as Gray sniffed his snot and told her "He was only upset that you left, you'll see him one day and he'll be like old times towards you."

"Do you really think so?" Erza asked as she stubbornly wiped at her tears and looked at the lake.

"Yes, he probably loved you too and didn't want you to leave." Gray nodded letting his tears escape again. Damn he hated when he cried.

"But... my dad won't return." Erza sobbed new found tears escaping her eyes as a cold breeze flew her hair around her face.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Gray said taking Erza in his arms and hugging her. "You don't need him anymore okay. You have Fairy Tail and we'll take his place. Master Makarov will be your new dad, Laxus will be your protective older brother and I'll be your over protective little brother." Gray said as he stroked her hair in a comforting manner.

"Thank you." Erza said grabbing Gray's shirt and sobbing in it as he whispered calming words to her and he himself silently sobbed about Ul. He knew Erza would from now on be his sister and he'd have to find that Jellal to make her happy again.

END FLASHBACK

And to make everything better for Gray, he knew Natsu liked Lucy. Oh, how long had he known it? Thank you fate for giving him this chance... But wait now he had to tell them who he liked! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"What about you?" Jellal asked a wicked smirk covering his face as he asked Gray the question. Jellal was just as bad as Erza, why else would they be compatible. It was kind of like him and...No this was his secret!

"I...I..." Gray started when the room's door suddenly opened again to reveal a certain blond and a little 12 year old blue haired girl. Gray was so happy, thank you fate! Fate loved him and he knew it when it sent J... Nope, his secret was not being revealed even in his thoughts. It was hard enough when he admitted to himself...

"Hi guys!" the blond smiled widely as Natsu flung himself into her giving her a big hug. Revealing to Jellal that she was Lucy Heartifilia or Luce as Natsu sometimes called her. She gave Natsu a warm loving smile as she slowly moved his arms off of her.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Gray asked as he stood up and walked towards her, hiding his relief of her showing up when she did.

"Yeah Lucy, Gray was about to reveal who he liked." Jellal said teasingly as Lucy's eyes widened and surprise was written all over her face.

"Was he really now? I could come back later if you guys preferred it." Lucy said pointing down the hallway with her thumb.

"NO!" Gray yelled stopping her making Jellal, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy laugh at him. He really was easy to get.

"Either way," Lucy said when her giggling subsided. "Erza sent me and Wendy here to tell you guys we're leaving in 5 minutes as the plane is leaving in 30 minutes." Jellal's eyes widened when he heard the news, Erza was leaving so soon. He didn't even have time to get to know Natsu and Gray that well and they really seemed like great guys. Not that he'd hold them back, they all deserved the opportunity, since the worked so hard to get there. He would miss them though, especially Erza.

"You okay Jellal-san?" a kind voice asked and Jellal looked up to see Wendy looking at him with worried eyes. Her long blue hair gently framed her face as it hung by the side of her head in two cute pigtails. She really was a pretty little girl and Jellal knew she would grow up to have many admirers and the man who would hold her heart would be really lucky.

"I'm fine Wendy." Jellal smiled at Wendy. "It's just that I'm shocked that you guys are leaving so soon, I suppose I just thought you guys were only leaving tomorrow, but I fine, really." Jellal sighed when Wendy nodded, indicating she understood how he felt. Yet Natsu and Gray looked at him sceptically, they knew he was hiding a specific detail about a certain red head.

"No worries Jellal, we'll be back before you know it." Lucy smiled. "You might think it's going to be a long wait now, but I promise you it won't. We'll be back before you know and seven months will have passed and you and Erza will be reunited. And who knows, maybe you'll have remembered something."

"She's right." Natsu agreed. "And don't worry about when you are discharged, Magnolia is a great city and you'll find it relatively easy to get to know. As a matter of fact, it took me 2 days in total to get to know it when I moved here. I was only 11 years old..."

"Natsu-kun is right." Wendy agreed before Gray could say something insulting about Natsu. "I know the city pretty well, and I've only been here a week." Wendy smiled warmly before Erza walked into the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Erza asked an eyebrow raised as she looked at them.

**XXXXX**

Erza sighed as she sat at the airport with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia as they still had to leave. The other actors had already left and they had stayed behind to do others things first. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Wendy wanted to say goodbye to Jellal first, Gajeel waited for Juvia who would not go without her precious "Gray-sama" and Levy couldn't get away from Jet and Droy who were as irritating as always when their Levy left.

Natsu, Lucy and Wendy were playing games on their Nintendo's, Gray and Juvia were talking about 'the best oceans in the world' and Gajeel and Levy were arguing about Gajeel calling Levy 'shrimp'. Erza's thoughts dwelled on Jellal as she sat there and tried reading a fashion magazine.

Would Jellal be okay if she left him there with his fan club which was also in Magnolia? That would probably add lots of stress to his already stressful condition... And to make it worse she'd miss him so much and her emotions were so unclear because of their almost kiss, damn it. He was so beautiful... His smile... His tattoo... His hair... His well-built perfect body... His toned skin...

"Flight 623 to Tenrojima leaves in 15 minutes, please head to the stations." The airport voice droned over Erza's thoughts. Erza took her bags, as did the rest and headed to the stations.

"Please be safe Jellal."

**A/N: And done. Whoa, that took long... And Gray's flashback, if felt to Grayza for me but I couldn't change it anymore... No worries this is a JeRza through and through... With GruVia, so don't even think Grayza as I do not ship that couple and never will! PROUD JERZA AND GRUVIA SHIPPER HERE PEOPLE! Okay now that I'm done with that... What did you guys think? To OOC? I really appreciate all reviews and also all followers and favourites... Every single one! Though I'd like for everybody to review, I want to know what you guys think... Now to write the next chapter off I go...**

**Erza: Wait, why didn't you let me and Jellal kiss?**

**Groove: I... umm... Let me write the next chapter and you might kiss him sooner! (Hides in corner)**

**Erza: Okay... But I expect it soon!**

**Groove: I can't, it'll take like a few chapters. (Erza glares angrily) Here have some strawberry cake. (Hands Erza cake)**

**Erza: Mm... Cake**

**Groove: Either way, you guys know what to do, BYE! (runs away before Erza can see)**

**Erza: *Happily munching on cake***


End file.
